Reason For Moving
by Parody Queen Rora
Summary: Ever wonder why Chihiro and her parents are moving? Well I have, and this is the conclusion I have come to. Please RR. Genre and Parentle rating due to change.
1. Confusion and Reason

**OK, Rora here posting a new chapter to a new story. This story came from a question I ask every time I watch Spirited Away. Why are they moving? And why into such a large house? OK, it's two questions, but, oh well. Well, I have come up with an answer for that question. Try to guess it before you get there, and please review and tell me what you think.**

**_Summary: I don't wanna give away too much but this is about why Chihiro and her parents moved into a larger house. More to the summary later._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chihiro or her parents. I do not own Spirited Away. So far the only things I own are about 60 movies, a billion kajillion books and mangas, and this laptop. I also own Miss Takashi and the young couple…but I'm thinking about releasing them. BE FREE!!!!!**

* * *

Chihiro Ogino opened the car door and hopped out looking at the beautiful blue house that she and her parents were going to live in.

"That's strange," Chihiro's father, Akio remarked. He walked over to the sign stuck into the ground. "'For sale?'"

"And where are the movers?" Yuuko, Chihiro's mother wondered. "I was certain they would be have been here by now."

Chihiro snickered to herself. Her parents didn't know that they had been gone from the human world for weeks. Maybe even months. Chihiro knew. She remembered everything; the bathhouse, her parents being turned into pigs, Kamagi, Lynn, and most of all Haku. Of course she had only left the spirit world about ten minutes ago.

Akio was just pulling out his new house key when the front door opened.

"Well, I hope you make a decision soon," a lady was telling a young couple as they stepped out the door. "And I—Mr. Ogino?" The lady noticed Akio for the first time.

"Miss Takashi? What are you doing here? Come to make sure we settle in all right?"

"Um…Mr. Ogino…um…when you didn't show up for two months and were declared missing we had to put the house back up for sale."

Akio looked at the realtor, confused. "Two months? Missing? What the…?

"Honey, what's going on?" Yuuko asked, standing by her husband. Chihiro stood where she was, half way between amusement and worry. Would they lose the house now?

"Well, um," Miss Takashi stuttered. "Perhaps now that you're back we can work something out to get your house back."

"Excuse me." The young couple was still standing near by. "What about us? We were considering buysing this house."

"Forgive me, Mr. Ishida," Miss Takashi said, bowing slightly. "I'm terribly sorry but this house is no longer for sale. This is the family that went missing two months ago. But don't worry. I have plenty of other houses to show you that I think you might like. Call me and we'll make another appointment."

Mr. Ishida nodded and he and his wife got into their car and left.

"Well," Miss Takashi started. "I have a few calls to make to get your house back." She pulled a small notepad and a pen from her pocket and scribbled something on it. Ripping the piece of paper out and handing it to Akio she said, "Here's the number of the storage place where they have all your things. And you might want to call your friends and family as well." She hurried off to her own car and drove out of sight.

Akio and Yuuko stared after her car. "Well, that was completely confusing," Akio remarked.

"What did she mean when she said we were missing for two months? We only stopped for a couple of minutes."

Chihiro was still trying not to laugh. "C-can we go inside now? I wanna see my new room."

Akio opened the front door still looking more than a bit confused. Chihiro rushed in, looking around. It was a beautiful house with a spacious living room, dining room, and kitchen. The bedrooms were on the second story. In fact it seemed a bit too big for a family of only three. Chihiro didn't think of that much now. She raced up the stairs. There were four bedrooms in all. The master bedroom had a bathroom connected to it and a Jack and Jill bathroom connected two smaller bedrooms.

"Which one's mine?" Chihiro asked her parents, who had followed her up the stairs.

"We were thinkning the one to the right of the bathroom," Yuuko replied.

Chihiro poked her head into the room. It was the same size as the others and had two windows. The walls were white for now and the carpet was blue. Chihiro could already picture the walls after they were painted. A light jade green would suit perfectly.

"You like it?" Yuuko asked her daughter.

"It's great," Chihiro answered.

"That's good. Let's go back to the car and get our stuff."

Akio pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "I'll call that number the realtor gave me and see about the rest of our stuff.

Chihiro and her family were sitting on their living room floor and were about to unwrap sandwiches.

"Wait!" Chihiro said suddenly. "I don't think these sandwiches are very good."

"What are you talking about?" Akio moved the foil off of his sandwich and nearly gagged. It was covered in mold and stinking. "What the?" The sandwiches were quieckly discarded and pizza ordered.

"I didn't feel much like eating ham anyway. In fact, I don't feel like eating pork ever again," Yuuko remarked.

"Same here. Strange."

Chihiro was holding back laughs again. Must be a side effect of being turned into a pig, she thought. Can't blame them. Don't think I'll ever eat pig again either.

Yuuko changed the subject. "So, how do you like the house, Chihiro?"

"It's cool. But, it seems kinda big. Why are there two extra rooms upstairs?"

Her parents exchanged glances before Akio said, "Well, the one room next to ours will be an office for us all to use. And the other one…well…" He cut off.

"Chihiro, sweetie," Yuuko started, "remember before when you asked us why we had to move? And we said it would be nice for a change. Well, we weren't completely honest with you. The real reason we needed a bigger house was…well…you're going to have a baby brother or sister." The last part she said in a rush. Chihiro nearly dropped the piece of pizza she was about to take a bite out of.

"A…a b-baby?" Chihiro smiled suddenly and reached across the pizza box, hugging both parents. "Yay! I've always wanted a sister!"

Akio laughed. "Well, we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet."

"Who cares? I'm gonna be an older sister! When will the baby come?"

"In seven months."

Chihiro frowned. "Don't you mean five?"

"What?"

"I mean if it's true that we've been missing for two months then it would be five till the baby comes."

"Well, I guess that's true. We wont really know until we find out if all this business about being missing for two months is a joke or not."

"I don't think it is."

"We'll find out soon enough."

In a few months everything sbout the house was sorted out. The Ogino's got all their stuff back from storage. The rooms were all painted and everything was unpacked. Chihiro would spend hours lying on her bed looking at the jade walls. The same color and shade as Haku's eyes. After finding out that they had indeed been gone for two months all the relatives were called and reashured that Chihiro and her parents were bacl and all right and couldn't remember anything about the last two months. Chihiro's parents were confused for quite some time. Eventually they each decided that they had fallen asleep on the other side of the tunnel and had been sleeping the whole time. Probably the result of being around some strange plant.

Eventually everything was settled and the baby came.

**

* * *

Well, not much yet…..ug, I hate the sappyness of someone saying there's gonna be a new baby….it always seems so….sappy….Well, this is just an idea I had. The next chapter will be a flash forward (six years later) and a new character will be introduced (duh). Please review!!!**


	2. Six Years Later

**Well, here's chapter two. How many people guessed the reason. Ug, I hated writing that. Too sappy for me. Hopefully this chapter is better. The genre's I said this story is might even be true in this one. Please R/R**

**_Summary: It's six years after Chihiro went to the spirit world and there's a new addition to her family. Chihiro still waits desperately for the time when she can go back to the spirit world, even when she's dealing with her little brother. Maybe he's just the person to lead her back there._**

**Disclaimer: I own Kouji!!! YAY!!! (huggles the little boy)**

**Miyazaki-sama: Ahem.**

**Me: Oh….um….I don't own Spirited Away or any of Miyazaki-sama's characters. Kouji's the only one now since I set those other characters free. (huggles Kouji again)

* * *

**

Six Years Later

"Kouji! Give me my brush! I'm gonna be late for school!"

Kouji made a raspberry at his older sister and ran down the stairs, brush in hand.

"Kouji!" Chihiro screamed, following him, her loose hair flying behind her. She caught up to him easily and grabbed him around his mid-section, holding him above the ground.

Kouji screamed and cried. "Lemme down! It's high, it's high!"

"Calm down, it's not high at all. Now give me my brush, you little brat!"

"Chihiro!" Chihiro looked up to see her mother standing by the kitchen doorway. She grumbled and set Kouji up right so that his feet were on the ground. He immediately stopped screaming.

"Don't blame me, Mom," Chihiro defended herself. "He took my brush again."

"Kouji, give her brush back now."

"But Mamma, the cats are outside again and they wanna be brushed."

"I told you last time to leave those cats alone. You're going to make them want to stay here."

"What's wrong with that?" Kouji asked innocently.

Yuuko didn't answer. "Both of you go back upstairs and finish getting ready for school. I have things to do after dropping you two off."

Chihiro snatched her brush out of Kouji's hands and trotted upstairs, saying the usual "It would just be easier if you got me a car."

"When you have a job we'll talk about it."

Chihiro rolled her eyes as she went into the bathroom, making sure that both doors were locked this time. As she brushed her shoulder blade length brown hair Chihiro thought of what a pain Kouji was. But as she tied the purple rubber band around her hair in her traditional horsetail her thoughts changed to ones of her friends in the spirit world. She could still remember them so well. Kamagi; Lynn; the giant baby, Bou; she even missed Yubaba to a point. But most of all she missed Haku. His picture was the one most vividly in her mind. It had been six and a half years since he had promised to see her again and he still hadn't come.

Chihiro wasn't aware she had started daydreaming until there was banging on Kouji's door.

"Chihiro! I'm gonna tell Mamma you're hogging the bathroom if you don't let me in!"

Chihiro grumbled and unlocked the door. There Kouji stood. He was dressed, but not very well. His blue shirt was inside out and his pockets were not tucked. One pant leg was rolled and the other one hung loose. His shoelaces trailed behind and under his feet. Chihiro laughed and shook her head.

"Arms up," she commanded. Kouji lifted his arms above his head and Chihiro pulled his shirt off. She replaced it once she had turned it the right way. Then she knelt down and started rolling the other pant leg of Kouji's too big pair of jeans that their mother swore would fit him soon. Lastly, she tied his shoes for him, double knotting them. Straitening up, Chihiro surveyed her young sibling. His pockets still hung out. "Tuck your pockets it."

"I can't. It hurts my hands."

"All you ever do is whine and complain," Chihiro remarked, rolling her eyes. She picked up a comb. "Use this to push them in. then use it to comb your hair. And next tome try making sure your pockets are in before you put your pants on."

Kouji nodded as he pushed his pockets in. He then attempted to comb his unruly brown hair. Chihiro didn't bother helping him, knowing it was useless. Instead she finished getting ready.

Ten minutes later Chihiro, Kouji and their mother were climbing into Yuuko's mini-van.

"Aw, Mom, come on. Why can't I get my own car?" Chihiro asked routinely, half way to the school.

"When you can make the car payments," Yuuko answered. "You already know that."

Chihiro slumped down in her seat. "Yeah, I know."

Kouji leaned forward and said, "Onee-san, when you get a car will you drive me places?"

"Think again, shorty."

"Mamma!"

"Quiet you two. And sit down, Kouji." Kouji plopped back into his seat and sulked.

In no time they were pulling into the K-12 school Chihiro had been going to since she was ten.

Kouji jumped out of the van, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Bye, Mamma!" he called, running off to meet his friends at the playground.

Chihiro was about to leave as well when Yuuko said, "Chihiro, can you walk Kouji home after school and watch him for a few hours?"

"But Mom, I was going to hand out with my friends after school," Chihiro lied. In truth she has been planning on looking around the forest areas for the tunnel that served as the spirit worlds entrance. She'd been looking for over six years and sill couldn't find it. "Why can't Dad?"

"Dad wont be home until tomorrow, remember? It's only for a few hours."

Chihiro sighed, exasperated. "Fine." She closed the van door and walked towards the school. She didn't have anyone to meet like Kouji did. After her best friend, Kerry moved back to America a month ago she has given up on making friends. She always lost them. But at least she could still e-mail Kerry. She wished she could say the same about her spirit friends.

The day went slowly. Chihiro spent the long periods drawing. Finally the last best rang. Chihiro put her drawings in her folder and left the room before the teacher could stop her and tell her once again how she needed to pay attention in class.

Chihiro sat outside Kouji's classroom. She had to wait twenty minutes for his class to end. Chihiro took the drawing she had been working on before last bell out again. It wasn't finished but the form of a Chinese style dragon could already be recognized. Chihiro was so busy with her picture she didn't notice the time go by and was surprised to the point of almost ruining her picture when the door opened and first graders rushed out.

"Chihiro! Chihiro! Guess what!" Kouji was jumping up and down. "I got half of my sandwich left! Can we stop in the woods before we go home and give the tuna to the kitties?"

Chihiro couldn't help smiling. "You know Mom doesn't want you around those cats."

"But they like me. Please?"

"Fine, but we can't stay long, and don't try to sneak one home again, promise?"

"I promise!"

Chihiro stood and she and her brother left the schoolyard.

"Can I see the picture you were drawing?" Kouji asked when they were across the street from the school.

"Let me see your hands."

Kouji put his hands out. "They're clean. I swear!" Chihiro handed him the picture after a close inspection. "Wow, a dragon! Can I color it and put it on my wall?"

"Don't you have enough of my pictures on your wall?"

Kouji shook his head vigorously.

Chihiro sighed. "We'll see. I might want to put it on my own wall."

Kouji frowned. "Can I at least hold it until we get home?"

"OK, but when we find the cats you have to put it safely in your folder, got it?"

"Got it!"

Chihiro asked Kouji about school as they neared the woods. There was an uneasiness in her stomach as they went beneath the trees that made her want to laugh. Why did she feel so giddy? Both Chihiro and Kouji were silent now.

"Onee-Chan," Kouji said eventually. "I feel funny. Maybe we can give the kitties some tuna tomorrow instead. Can we go home now?" He was hugging the drawing to his chest as if it were a comfort item.

"Y-yeah, let's go." Chihiro turned.

"I'm scared. Can I hold your hand?" Chihiro took her brother's hand without hesitation. She needed the comfort too. They started walking.

A shape walked out from behind a tree ahead of them and mewed softly.

"It's one of the kitties!" Kouji said. Letting go of Chihiro's hand he ran forward and leaned in front of the small, gray cat. The cat rubbed against his outstretched hand.

"Weird," Chihiro said, leaning down as well. "She didn't run away, even with you coming at her so fast."

"Told ya they liked me."

The cat began rubbing her whiskers on the edge of the drawing paper.

"Looky, she likes your drawing too!" At that moment the cat clamped the paper's edge in her mouth and pulled it from Kouji's arms, running deeper into the woods. Kouji was up and following her before Chihiro could stop him.

"Come back, kitty! That's Chihiro's drawing!"

"Kouji, wait, I'll draw you another one. Forget about it!" But Kouji was already in the woods. Chihiro sighed. "Mom's gonna kill me if he gets hurt or lost." She started running in the direction the six years old had gone, calling his name. She could still hear Kouji calling after the cat. She followed his voice when she lost his trail until, suddenly, the voice stopped. "Oh, no." Chihiro sped up, fearing the worst. "Kouji, where are you?!" she called frantically.

"Over here, Chihiro. Come on! You gotta see this!"

Chihiro ran toward his voice and into a heavy patch of trees. As soon as she broke through she stopped. She was in a clearing. Kouji was there too. But the interesting thing that made Chihiro's mouth drop and chills run through her body was the red building in the clearing. Chihiro had seen that same building so many times in her mind. And it was still exactly the same as when she had last looked back on it that one last time six years ago. Chihiro's eyes went down to look at the tunnel. The tunnel she had been looking for for years but never found.

"The kitty went in there," Kouji said pointing at the tunnel.

Chihiro was silent for a moment, taking it in. "I'm going through. Stay here Kouji." She walked to the tunnel.

"Chihiro, wait. I wanna go too."

"No, Kouji. It's dangerous."

"Aw, come on, please Onee-Chan? I'll be good."

A breeze moved Chihiro's hair. She saw Kouji's clothes being pulled toward the tunnel. He didn't seem to notice but just stared at her with dark, pleading eyes.

"Fine," Chihiro said.

"Yippee!"

"But stay close to me. Don't go running off, and don't touch **anything**." They started through the tunnel. They were halfway through when Kouji started to complain.

"Chihiro, it's dark."

"Really? I hadn't noticed. You're the one who wanted to come, you know."

"How much longer is it? My feet hurt."

"Hush up, Kouji. You're gonna hav'ta get used to walking."

"Nu-uh. Mamma said you're gonna drive me places."

"Think again."

"Aw, stop being so mean."

"Shhh, I think we're near the end."

"How do you know?"

"Tell ya later." Chihiro looked straight ahead. Her memory was going full swing. She could almost see her dad walking ahead of her, silhouetted in the light coming from the room beyond the tunnel.

"Wow," Kouji said as they entered the room. "Is this a church? Look at the windows!"

"I don't think it's a church, but the windows are pretty. I think it's some sort of station, or midpoint."

"Mew."

"Look! There she is!" Kouji said. The little gray cat sat in one of the many benches, cleaning her paw. Chihiro's drawing was lying next to her. The cat jumped from the bench and rubbed against Kouji's legs. The drawing, disturbed by the breeze the cat made, fluttered to the stone floor. Kouji picked it up. "I think she wanted us to follow her. You know, like that old American show about the dog."

"I think it's more like Alice in Wonderland, where the white rabbit led that girl down the hall."

"To be compared to such infuriating animals, really," a little, girlish voice said.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it, chapter two. I actually don't have the next chapter written, so it may take a while, sorry. I'm also sorry most of this chapter is cliché, but I wanted to show the relationship between Chihiro and Kouji. It was hard considering I'm actually the younger sibling in my family (got an older brother) and I'm writing from the older sibling's POV…. I think I actually made it how I wish my relationship with my brother could be…. Anyways (bad grammar), I'll update as soon as I can. Happy New Year!!!**

**Oh, and here is an answer to my one review I got so far.**

**Kuramafangirl11: _I'm so glad you like it so far. It would have been up a lot sooner but it all had to be typed. Plus, I'm grounded from the Internet for bad grades. But I'll still try to update as soon as possible._**


End file.
